A golden Soul - Mica's story
by OneShaman1
Summary: 14 years after the end of A golden Soul now Mica Kurosaki encountered in the middle of the night a Hollow and was saved by a red-haired female shinigami. Because of this encounter her whole life changed and she has to work as a shinigami. But suddenly an Arrrancar appears. One who is absorbing reiatsu and closed the gates to the Soul Society. What will happen now? T-rated for text!
1. A new beginning

**A new story is beginning!**

**Detailed summary: 14 years after the end of_ A golden Soul_ now Mica Kurosaki encountered in the middle of the night a Hollow and was saved by a red-haired female shinigami. Because of this encounter her whole life changed and she has to work as a shinigami. But suddenly more shinigami and an superstrong Arrancar appears who is able to drain the whole reiatsu and closed all the gates to the Soul Society. Now the group of shinigami has to defeat the Arrancar to open the gates to the Soul Society and retrieve the ones who were imprisoned there!**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not to me. **

**Chapter 1**

**-A new beginning-**

It was quite a nice august afternoon when a girl went out of the building of Mashiba Junior High and stared up to the big clock, thinking if there was still enough time to go to the Dojo before set of home.

"I've got two hours." She muttered and turned away. "So oka-chan won't be mad if I'll come too late for dinner."

She giggled when she thought over how her parents are reacting when she's coming too late. Her mother got mad and always shout at her, telling her that she's worried over her. Her father got mad, too, and tell her that he's worried about his only daughter, his little girl. She's the only daughter of her parents and their eldest child.

Mica sigh and stroke over her orange wavy hair of which she had been often bullied in Elementary school but she asked her father if she could learn Martial Arts and he brought her to the Dojo where he had learned Martial Arts, too. And an old School friend of Ichigo, Tatsuki, was the instructor of the Dojo and taught her to fight. Now she looked to the side and saw one of her classmates being bullied by some hooligans.

Mica made a disgusted face and grinned as she took inrun and ran over to these guys. She jumped in the air and kicked the first one in the face. That guy crashed into the next tree and Mica turned around and punched the second guy in the face and then she kicked the third one in the stomach.

"How many times you want to bully people around?!" She shouted and fold the arms.

The other guys just looked angrily up to her, not knowing who had kicked and punched them. When they saw Mica they looked shocked.

"We're sorry!" They stood up and bow before they ran off. Mica giggled as she saw how they reacted and reached out her hand to Yamato Ishida who was sitting with a bloody nose on the ground.

"Are you all right?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Y...yes, I am. Thank you." He answered and looked at his broken glasses while Mica gave him earplugs which he put in his nose.

"No problem. See you tomorrow!"

She raised her hand as a good bye and went off then, right to the Dojo.

Mica looked at her phone clock and went the way along to the Dojo and soon she passed a street lantern and stopped. She grabbed her bag and searched for the flowers she bought some time before.

A girl had died here a week ago after she had been raped. The ones attacked her have stabbed her and let her lay here alone dying. Mica doesn't liked to hear such a things but she couldn't change it. She was able to see ghosts since she was born. As a little child she was scared of them but later she got used to them, knowing they won't to anything but scare her. The most of them needed help because of they were attacked by some bug-like monsters with a white mask which they call _Hollows_. That was the first time she heard such a word. Besides she never saw a Hollow. Her little brother Akira also was able to see ghosts and was first afraid of them until Mica explained him that they just are scaring people. And he calm down and now mostly ignored them.

But sometimes there were ghost which stayed at the place where they have died, just like the dead girl in front of her. Her long black hair was hanging in her face and she had got a ripped, white dress on.

She looked exactly like the girl from the original _The Ring_ movie. First Mica was scared of her because of she once watched this film with her aunt Yuzu – her parents had been one weekend off and her brother was sleeping – and because of this both couldn't sleep the whole night.

But after she remembered what happened to the girl she got sad and felt somehow guilty. Like she would have save her if she was around.

Now she only placed the empty glass bottle on the ground before the dead crying girl and poured water into it before she placed the bouquet of flowers inside.

The ghost looked up and Mica could see the blood on the upper part of her dress.

"I hope you'll find peace." She said and smiled at the girl. Then she stood up and went off while the dead girl reached out her hand to the flowers with a little smile.

Mica looked at the clock and noticed that she had to hurry or she'll come too late for dinner after the Dojo.

She grabbed her bag tighter and begun to run as quickly as she could before Tatsuki would scold her for coming too late.

About one and a half hour later Mica walked out of the Dojo, exhausted. For her it was quite a tiring day. She hated it waking up too early, staying in school until late and then fighting in the Dojo. But Tatsuki promised her that she could leave the Dojo if she'll beat her. Today Mica nearly won but then her thoughts got heavy and she found herself laying on the mat.

Now Mica only felt how her stomach growled and went on the way to her home.

Her mother was probably already making dinner and Mica couldn't do anything other than thinking over eating something that she went on quicker.

As she reached the entrance door she opened it and took off her shoes before she made her way first up to her room and changing the school uniform into a t-shirt and jogging pants. She also tied her orange hair up to a high pony tail and went down again, following the scent of food.

In the hall she saw her little brother going from the kitchen into the living room with a bowl rice. Akira also had became hungry and pleased Eliza for giving him something before he'll die of starving.

"You're too late, nee-san." Answered the eight years old boy. "I've got something. Now oka-san won't give away some food."

"She will if I'll help her with preparations." Mica replied and stroke through the boy's brown hair before she made her way into the kitchen where her mother stood by the stove.

"How was your day?" Was the first thing Eliza asked and looked around to her daughter.

"Boring. We're just making repetitions of the stuff we have made last year." Mica answered and went over to her mother.

Eliza just put the cover over the wok and took off the apron.

"I know. But once you'll repeat this in some important tests." She said and took some dishes and gave them to Mica.

"Where's oto-chan?" Asked the orange-haired girl and went over to the dinning table and put the dish down.

Then the door opened and they heard how Ichigo entered the hall.

"Home." Eliza answered with a smile and went to the hall to greet her husband. Mica smiled.

She liked the way her parents are acting to one another. Most of her friend's parents are divorced but just her parents are acting like on the first day.

Then Ichigo entered the kitchen and greet his daughter with a kiss on the forehead.

"Welcome home." Mica said as she looked at her exhausted father.

Ichigo was working in a company and like it seems the work there seemed to be really exhausting. Moreover that he was always returning late.

Sometimes he's mumbling "Going to the Soul Society may wasn't a bad idea" to himself but when she asked him what he was talking of he acted like he didn't said anything.

Now they all just ate and Akira was telling Ichigo and Eliza what he had done in Elementary School while Mica was only quiet. Usually she talks about her day, too, but today she had really a weird feeling. It was since she saw the ghost girl which looked like the one from the horror movie.

When Eliza asked her what she wanted to make tomorrow Mica only answered with "I'm glad it's going to be Friday."

After dinner she was making homework or played a game with her brother on a game console but the weird feeling didn't disappeared. And she even didn't knew how to describe this feeling. The feeling of being watched mixed with the feeling of being in danger.

And even the closeness to her parents didn't let this feeling disappear.

**That was the very first chapter! I suppose most of those who have read **_**A golden Soul**_** are reading this story so welcome back! Now the little Mica-chan is the protagonist of the story and it's told nearly fourteen years after the end of _A golden Soul._**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Red-haired shinigami

**Chapter ****2**

**-Red-haired shinigami-**

In the night Mica woke up by a loud screech not far away. She opened her light brown eyes and sat up. She looked out of the window and only saw the roofs of other houses and the moon.

The loud screech gave her creeps and she opened the window and looked outside, curious if it was a dream or reality.

The screech didn't sounded like the one of a human after all. Then she saw something like a huge lizard with a white mask and a hole in the chest disappearing behind the next house and her eyes widen.

"What on Earth was that...?" She muttered and she lean more outside to get a better look but that thing had disappeared. First she thought it was a hallucination but then she heard the loud screech again and stood up. Mica was curious what this thing was and wanted to see it from close. Maybe it was a ghost of some gen manipulated animal.

But it also fits into the description of a Hollow.

So Mica grabbed the jogging pants and the t-shirt she had got on the evening and changed quickly the clothes before she took on sneakers and went slowly the stairs in the hall down and took the keys to the house and left without making any sound.

_I could make a good job as a thief._ Mica thought as she ran to the direction the creature went and there was a weird feeling in her chest – a feeling which show her the way to that creature. Mica stopped behind a house and stared at that thing and saw the ghost girl from before hiding from it and blink surprised.

"This... have to be a Hollow." Mica said and when she saw the girl's face she felt the feeling to protect this ghost girl and without thinking she ran at the Hollow.

"Let her alone!" She shouted and her left foot crashed with all her power into the face of the Hollow when it turned around.

The mask cracked some but at all the Hollow didn't seemed to have got any bad wounds got from it. But now it turned his attention to Mica and grabbed her leg as she tried to get away. Mica tried to get off as it raised another arm to crush her. She felt tears in her eyes as it came closer and closed them.

But she never felt a hit, only suddenly the ground underneath her and opened her eyes.

In front of her was a petite girl with tousled red hair pinned up to a pony tail and a black bandana around her forehead. She wore a black kimono and held a katana in her hands.

Mica was too perplexed to say anything, she just stared at the girl in front of her who looked like she was ten or eleven. And she was having a weapon in her hand.

"W... what...?" Mica muttered shocked and slowly stood up. The girl only pounced at the Hollow and raised her hand with the sword and she avoided the Hollow's attack. The red-haired girl cut the Hollow in half and the parts turned into black dust.

The girl ignored Mica and walked over to the horror-stricken ghost girl and turned her katana. The dead girl wince.

"Don't worry. I'm not hurting you." She said and pressed the kashira of the katana against the forehead of the girl. A sign appeared on her forehead and with a blue light she disappeared. Just a butterfly flew away.

Mica couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her had been a huge monster which had been slayed by a little girl who had let a ghost disappearing.

"What are you?!" Mica shouted as the girl turned around.

"So you can see me." The weird girl went over to Mica and stared up to her, one black eyebrow raised up. "I didn't expected that a human would do something like you."

Mica made one step back.

"What are you?! And why are you talking like you think you're invisible!" Mica shouted.

"I don't think I'm invisible." The mysterious girl answered and fold her arms. "I am a shinigami. I came here from the Soul Society to do my job; let spirits pass over to the Soul Society where they'll live or be incarnated and slay the Hollows."

For Mica it only sounded like there was a movie playing. And she was in the middle of it.

"Did you escaped an asylum?" Mica asked. "You should better return there."

Then she noticed that the girl mentioned _Soul Society_ just like her father and blink.

"Wait... did you said _Soul Society_?"

"I did." the girl answered and put the katana back. "It's my home. Why?"

"My father mentioned it once... but he didn't told me anything of it." Mica replied. The girl looked surprised.

"Your father?" The blueish violet eyes of the girl widen. "What's your name?"

Again she got closer and Mica looked down at her.

"Kurosaki Mica."

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter?" the girl asked. For Mica it was quite weird that this girl knew her father.

"Y... yeah. Where do you know him from?" Mica asked.

"He and his wife Eliza are old friends of my parents." The girl said. "They told me about them and I wanted to meet ones of the strongest shinigami, the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and the part-time zero Division captain Kurosaki Eliza." The girl's eyes glint and Mica raised the eyebrows.

For her it sounded weird, like an other language.

"Eh..."

"I'm Akami Abarai. You probably don't know me but your parents have to remember the surname." The girl said. Mica was too perplexed to answer and Akami wanted to say something other but her cell phone ringed and she sigh.

"I've got work, so see you later."

Then she disappeared.

For Mica it was just like a dream. A weird one which had begun from today and will never end.

Mica returned as quickly as she could home and hoped Eliza hadn't woke up and looked after them what she sometimes was doing.  
She took out the key when she was in front of the house and opened the door. After she locked it behind her and tried to sneak up the stairs when she bumped into Ichigo.  
"Where have you been?" He asked as she winced and looked up. The light was on what she hadn't noticed and looked now into the serious face of her father.  
"Eh... well... I've heard a loud screech outside and wondered what it was. I was curious what it was." Mica explained. She knew already that Ichigo probably thought that she was sneaking out to meet someone. What she actually had done even when it was a person who knew her parents but she never saw Akami before in her whole life.  
Besides she said that her father was a substitute shinigami. Mica could ask him now what it was but she doesn't dared to do this.  
"A... screech?" Ichigo asked. He looked somehow shocked.  
"Yeah, a loud inhuman one. Like a weird animal." Mica answered.  
Ichigo looked really shocked after she said that and put his hand on her head. Mica thought he would scold her but the opposite happened.  
"Oto-chan?" She asked as Ichigo looked like was far away with his thoughts.  
"Just... don't do something like this again. And now go to sleep, tomorrow's school." He said and went off. Mica just stood there and was really irritated.

_Since I met that ghost girl yesterday everything became weird. That Hollow, this Akami girl and now oto-chan is acting weird_... She thought as she went up the stairs and into her room.

For her really weird things had happened today. And she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not that Ichigo hadn't scold her as she changed into her pyjama and fell to bed.  
Mica thought it would be better that she's happy about it and drifted into sleep, her thoughts wandering around the things which had happened before.

**Well, I suppose after the mysterious girl told her name it's clear whose daughter she may be. But there will appear more kids from my favorite pairings so have fun with reading and please review!**


	3. New classmate

**Chapter 3****  
****-New class mate-**

The next morning Mica woke up later than she should. After she looked at the clock on the bedside table she jumped out of her bed and hurried with washing herself, changing the clothes into the school uniform and then dashing down with wet hair and the school bag to the kitchen.  
Ichigo already went to work and Eliza wasn't there, too. Usually she was at this time still at home, she wasn't working - or at least she hadn't one from which Mica knows because of sometimes Eliza was around three days away and then Yuzu comes over and is helping making housework.  
Just like now. And Akira was sitting there and eating, looking confused at his sister.  
"Nee-san, you're late." He said.  
"I know!" Mica replied and took just some breakfast. Then she hurried out again before she could miss the bus.  
She hadn't got time to ask where her mother went and only entered the bus and took a single seat and stared outside.  
While yesterday it had been quite a beautiful sunny day today gray clouds had hide the sun and it looked like it's going to rain every moment.  
Then she saw both twins, her best friends, entering the bus and grinning. Both boys went over to her as they saw her.  
"Hey, Mica-chan!" Shouted Mamoru and stroke through his auburn hair. "Morning!"  
"Good morning." Said his rather shy brother Sora and sat down next to Mamoru.  
"Morning, you two." She answered and smiled at both. While Mamoru was more a lively one, always being optimistic and talking a lot about things Sora was shy and somewhat pessimistic, not talking about things only if he knew a lot about the theme.  
Both were the children of one of Mica's parent's friend, Orihime Inoue. Their father was unknown to them but they all who knew their father say the black-haired Sora is like him. With appearance and character.  
"How did you sleep?" Asked Mamoru and sat down in front of her and grinned.  
"Bad." Mica answered. "I've woke up in the middle of the night because of a weird screech."  
Mamoru and Sora looked surprised at her.  
"You, too?" They asked at the same time.  
Now Mica was the one who looked shocked at them.

_But that was a Hollow. It's usually invisible when I heard right. Don't tell me they can see ghost, too... _She thought shocked and nod.  
"I wonder what it was." Said Mamoru.  
"M... maybe an animal." Said Sora quietly.  
Mica knew it wasn't an animal. It was a Hollow, a creature eating ghosts. But she couldn't tell them. She doesn't wanted to be seen as a freak.  
"Besides, we have got a new student in our class." Mamoru said. "I hope it's a cute girl."  
"You hope this with every new student." Mica answered as the bus finally stopped close by the school and they went out of the bus.  
"It had to be true! There will come a cute girl!" Said Mamoru. Even through he was a year younger he acted like he was elder than Mica. But sometimes the child was coming through.  
They entered their class and Mica went over to her place by the window and Mamoru and Sora walked to their place.  
Mica put the bag on her desk and looked outside. She still thought over the happenings in the night as the teacher and behind her was the new student. Mica's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open when she saw the person. It was a girl, just like Mamoru wanted but for Mica it was like she was still trapped in a dream.

It was _that_ person. With the skinny body, red hair, blueish violet eyes and a black bandana hiding the forehead.  
"No... way..." Mica stuttered and lean back.  
That wasn't a coincidence that suddenly that girl had appeared here after the incident in the night.  
"Could you introduce yourself?" Asked the teacher and Akami nod.  
"I'm Akami Abarai and I..." But Mica wasn't listening. She was too confused to listen or say anything.

In the little break to the next class she stood up and went over to Akami who sat one seat before her and fold her arms. Akami looked up and a little smirk appeared on her lips.  
"Long time no see." Akami said quietly and pulled her bandana up.  
"It wasn't that long." Mica answered and put her hand on Akami's desk. "But I'm confused what you are doing here."  
"I've met a Kurosaki, the daughter of the heroes of Soul Society who also possess a huge amount of reiatsu." Akami and grinned. "Besides you have to be a shinigami, too. Your reiatsu is quite strong."  
"I'm not a shinigami. Neither me or my parents."  
"You only say this because of you're not able to feel reiatsu." Akami replied. "Shall I teach you how to do this?"  
"No, thanks." Mica replied and turned around to go.  
"You don't know that more than a half of your family is living in the Soul Society. Your father's second sister and her son, your mother's parents and her younger brother, her grandparents and granduncle and uncle." Akami said. Mica stopped and looked around to her.  
"What...?" She muttered.  
"I can bring you there! But you have to be a shinigami first." Said Akami.  
"Are you recruiting people?" Asked Mica and raised the eyebrows as she looked around to Akami.

"No, we aren't." Answered Akami. "I just want you to help became a shinigami."

"But I don't want to." Replied Mica. "Besides, even when it should be true what you said about my parents, they can be the shinigami and not me." She fold her arms and looked angrily at her.

"But I can't feel the reiatsu of your parents. It had completely disappeared." Akami said. "Just like they had disappeared. And this usually happens when that person is going to Soul Society."

"Don't say such a bullshit. I'm not..." While Mica opened her mouth Akami took out a weird green pill out of her skirt pocket and threw it into Mica's mouth. It was a reflex that she swallowed. She felt a feeling like her soul got ripped out of her body and this was exactly what had happened.  
Mica was sitting on the ground and she stared shocked at her body which moved on it's own to her place.

"W... what?" She stuttered and stood slowly up and noticed that she was wearing a similar black kimono like Akami in the night. And around her waist was a sword.

"See? You're a shinigami." Akami muttered and stood up. "And now let's go and take down some Hollows."

She grabbed Mica's collar and dragged her outside. Akami was quite strong. She was a head smaller than Mica and looked more like eleven than thirteen. But the most say that Mica was nearly sixteen, making her nearly two years elder. And Akami dragged her without problem out of the building.

"Where are we going?" Mica asked while Akami let her go and looked at her phone.

"Hollow hunting." She answered. "And I'm going to teach you?"

"Why are you doing this? Other people can do this, too." Mica said.

"Yes, but other people are busied. Besides, I've found out that you're a shinigami and they not. You have to learn the basics!"

"I don't wanna." Mica answered and looked at the sword. "Besides, I even don't know what this sword have to do with it."

"It's a Zanpakuto! And I'll tell you later what it is, now come!" She again grabbed Mica's collar and pulled her forward.

Then Mica saw the Hollow. It looked other than the one in the night, with an other mask and a more muscular body.  
"Take your Zanpakuto!" Shouted Akami who still was in the school uniform.  
Suddenly Mica grabbed automatically her own Zanpakuto and pulled it out. For her the weapon even didn't felt unknown. It was like she had carried it her whole life.  
Without even realizing it she saw how the Hollow jumped into the air to crash her down. Mica only reached it out left and with a single, heavy strike the blade of the Zanpakuto went through the body of the Hollow and cut it in half.  
Because of it Mica had been like in a trance and when she was back she stared surprised at the blade of the Katana in her hands.  
"H... how...?" She muttered.  
"Not bad for your very first time." Akami said. "And now let's go over to the basics."

**I'll try to update daily so sorry if I will forget to update once :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Dark world

**Chapter 4**

**-Dark world-**

Akami stood next to Mica and looked professionally at her.

"That was really not bad. I didn't thought you'll get it this quickly." Akami said while Mica still stood there and stared shocked at the katana in her hand.

"It was like... it was like my body moved automatically." Mica stuttered and raised the orange eyebrows as she looked at the katana. "I just grabbed this sword..."

"It's still a Zanpakuto. Each shinigami has got one. Zanpakuto from low-ranked shinigami are called Asauchi. The other Zanpakuto possess an own spirit and personality, it even has got it's own name. Just like usual people. But these spirits possess their own power, related to their name. You have right now an Asauchi, you need to go to your inner world and meet your Zanpakuto." Akami explained.

"And how?" Asked Mica. Now that she saw that it was somehow awesome fighting for protecting weaker people.

"Meditating. You need to meditate to get into your inner world and be able to talk to your Zanpakuto. It only will give you it's powers if you'll release it's Shikai, you need to say a sentence or even only a word and it's name." Akami said and stroke through her crimson hair. "But you also need to know how to use Shunpo. Or Kido. That's the first things you have to know. And how to make a Konso, of course."

"A... Konso?" Asked Mica surprised and raised the eyebrows. "Was it that what you have done to that ghost girl?" "Exact! It's called Konso. It's only giving ghosts the permission to go over to the Soul Society and wait there for being reincarnated or they only live there like the shinigami." Akami said. "But now let's go. There are a lot more Hollows to getting slayed. And also a lot of ghosts waiting for permission to go over to the Soul Society." "Wait!" Mica shouted as Akami wanted to get away. "You're a shinigami, too! Why aren't you changing to that form and fighting?!" "I can't." Akami answered. "I've fought last night against a very strong Hollow who is able to drain the reiatsu. And I haven't watched out and my reiatsu got nearly complete drained. Lucky me that Urahara-san had appeared and saved me. And he was the one who gave me this Gigai." "It was probably because of you're too hot-headed." "I'm not hot-headed!" Shouted Akami. "But now I have to stay here and wait until my reiatsu will come back fully. Just then I can go back to the Soul Society!" "And now you're only telling me this all because I have to do your job?" Asked Mica. "Right!" Then Akami got punched by the orange haired girl. "Fuck you. Give me back my body! I didn't asked to do your job! I'm already a freak because of my hair, I don't want getting more freaky because of this!" She pulled on the Shihakusho she was clothed in. "But you have to!" Shouted Akami. "There are barely other shinigami who are taking care of it, your parents included." Said Akami but Mica turned around and hurried off, back to the school where it was right now another break. She hurried over to her body and landed next to it. "Give it back!" She shouted and grabbed her own wrist... and suddenly was back in her own body. The feeling to morph into the body was weird and her body had stiffen. She shook her limbs and then she stretched. Her thoughts wandered to Akami and she hoped that she won't see the crimson haired girl again. She hoped that thing with her as a shinigami will stop soon and she'll forget everything. Mica sigh and turned around as she turned around and went over to her friends. After school she didn't went this time to the Dojo. She even didn't stop by the place where the girl had been killed and only headed home. She wanted to escape this weird day. Mica opened the door and expected her mother being there but she wasn't. Instead there was a weird feeling when she saw her brother sitting in front of the TV. It was like a pressure surrounding him. _Is that this reiatsu Akami spoke of before?_ Mica thought and ignored the pressure. She went up to her room and put the bag on the ground before she changed clothes and went down again. "Did oka-chan return?" She asked. "No, she didn't." Akira answered. "She and even oto-san wasn't here after I woke up." "Didn't they left a note or something?" Mica answered and looked surprised around. It was weird for Ichigo and Eliza not being at home in the time when Mica and Akira are waking up in the morning. "No, not even this. Yuzu-chan only went over after they shortly called her." Akira answered and turned around, hanging his arms over the back rest of the couch. "Do you think something bad had happened?" "No, probably not." Mica answered and wondered why she could feel even two other pressures than her brother's in this house. Maybe it was the pressure of Eliza and Ichigo. Maybe they really were shinigami like Akami said.

The reiatsu was squeezing her, it felt like it was taking the air to breathe.

Her brother still looked really worried but Mica only stroke through her brother's hair.

"Don't worry, Akira." She said. "They'll come back soon."

"Yeah... but look what I found in the office!" He shouted and raised a weird badge with a weird skull on it.

"What is this?" Asked Mica and reached out for it. As her skin touched the badge she felt how she got ripped from her body, just like back then when she got that weird candy in her mouth by Akami. Her body fell to the ground while she stood there and stared shocked down, still holding the badge. Akira was still there and stared amazed at his sister.

"Awesome!" He shouted and his brown eyes glint excited. "You've got two bodies!"

Mica let the badge go and looked down at herself, shocked that she was still in the Shihakusho with the Zanpakuto and cower and pulled her body on the couch. This time she didn't morphed back into her body as she touched her own body.

_It happens probably when I want to go back..._ She thought while her brother reached out a hand to the badge and touched it many times, trying to get ripped from his body.

"It doesn't function anymore!" He shouted and sulk.

"It's still not over." Mica said and sigh.

"That's mean, nee-san! I want to have two bodies, too!" Akira shouted.

"I don't have got two bodies. Now I'm a ghost." She said and grabbed the badge. "But what is this? How did it rip me out of my body?"

"Maybe it's special! Maybe you're something like a hero!" Akira said and grinned.

"You wish." She said and touched her body, wanting to get back into her body. And then she morphed back to her body.

She shivered when she opened her eyes back in her body again.

"That's cool!" Shouted Akira. "You're a hero now! Like Superman or..."

But Mica didn't listened to her brother's babbling and looked at the badge. Maybe the crimson haired shinigami was right. Maybe her parents really were shinigami.

Mica thought about confronting them with it but... later.

First she had the feeling that she has to get used to be a shinigami for her own.

Later in the night she had got a dream. It was only darkness, she was the outlines of trees and mountains and grass. The moon was shining red and everything was in a weird, deadly atmosphere.

It was a very creepy atmosphere and she got paranoia, like someone will suddenly appear behind her and try to kill her. Mica looked around but there was no one. Or she at least couldn't see the one.

As she turned around there was a figure in a black cloak in front of her. Mica wince as she saw the figure.

"Who are you?!" She shouted and her voice shuddered of being scared. For her it was a nightmare.

"I'm..." He was saying his name but Mica couldn't hear him. As he realized it he sigh. It was definitely a man, it was a male voice. And the statue looked like the one of an adult man. "What a pity, you still can't hear my name. You can't see this entire world. It seems like I have to wait." The man said and disappeared. And Mica laid on her bed and stared on the ceiling, still shivering.

"What... what was that...?" She muttered as she sat up. "Who was this guy?"

**Well I was searching for the name of Mica's Zanpakuto and also searched a personality for it... and somehow it went out that maybe darkness will be a good type of Zanpakuto for her after Kyuketsuki no Yurei (Eliza's Zanpakuto) was a light type and Zangetsu was an undefined Zanpakuto type.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. White-haired cousin

**Chapter 5**

**-White-haired cousin-**

"Tell me what this is!" Shouted Mica and placed the badge which had changed her into a shinigami on Akami's place.

"What?" The crimson haired answered and looked at it. "Where do you have found it?"

"My little brother found it in my father's office. And he saw me getting ripped out of my body." Mica answered. "And he thinks I'm now a hero."

Akami snort.

"Not bad. But this is a substitute shinigami badge, it belongs to your father Ichigo. It's telling you that there's a Hollow nearby and let you getting ripped out of the body. But then you have to give the body a Soul Candy or others will think you're dead. Besides, no one can see it, it's invisible to usual people."

"Soul Candy?"

"Yeah, these green pills. They are replacing the empty body with a artificial soul." Akami said. "So you want to be a shinigami?"

"You seem to know where my parents are. Since Friday they're away and I don't like the feeling that they're not around us, even when I can feel their... reiatsu... there. And I can even feel the reiatsu of my brother." Mica explained.

"Really? You do?" Asked Akami and grinned. "Hey, how about me going together with you to your home?"

"Why?" Asked Mica and frown.

"Doesn't friends making something in the Human World?" Asked Akami.

"We're not friends! You are only following me!" Mica shouted.

"Yes, whatever." Said Akami. "But I may find out if your brother will become one! And I can help you not getting hunted by Hollows, they can feel your reiatsu after all, too."

"And I don't really know how to use a sword." Mica said.

"That is it!" Akami shouted and grinned more bright. Mica wanted to tell her that she had got that weird dream as she remembered the next day that she first won't be able to hear the Zanpakuto's name when it when the teacher entered the room.

Mica was angry that the week-end already was over but she was more worried about her parents even when Akami told her they may be in the Soul Society.

She stared at the badge and watched out to not touching it and getting ripped from her body again. Mica was only happy that it was now the last class for the day and that she'll be able to get home afterward. Together with a shinigami.

She sigh and took back the badge and looked for a moment over to Mamoru who only raised a single eyebrow and made with his both forefingers the outline of the badge and his lips formed the word: "What was that?"

Mica wince as she realized that he was able to see it.

"It should be invisible... why can he see it?" She muttered quietly as she put it into her skirt pocket.

Some time later the bell rings and Mica stood quickly up and went off. When she walked down the stairs Mamoru followed her and grabbed her skirt. Mica freeze and looked angrily around.

"You... you pervert!" She shouted and hit his hand. With a grin Mamoru let her skirt go and went the stairs next to her down.

"What was this weird thing with the skull on it?" He asked. Mica pretended like she didn't knew what he was talking of.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Then what is this?" Asked Mamoru and grabbed into her skirt pocket. He took out the badge and showed it to Mica. "Then what is this?"

"I don't know." She said.

"You've held it in your hand before." He said stubborn. Mica didn't answered and only was quiet as she took back the badge.

"I... I..." She didn't knew what to say. "I've found it in my father's office and thought that it's... cool. So I kept it."

Mamoru didn't looked like he believed her but he didn't said anything about it anymore. "It had been a chaos at home the whole week-end." He said then as they left the building. "Oka-san had suddenly left Friday and didn't came back the whole week-end. That's..."

Then Mica stopped and stared shocked at him.

"What?! Your mother disappeared, too?!" She shouted. Mamoru stopped and looked surprised at her.

"What do you mean with _too_? Don't tell me your parents had disappeared, too!"

"They did. Since Friday." Mica said.

"My mother, too..." Mamoru muttered, his green eyes widen in shock. Mica didn't answered.

_This is no coincidence... Something had happened_. Mica thought surprised.

"Like it seems they all had went off." Suddenly Akami stood next to them and they wince before they looked around to the smaller girl.

"Where do you know it from?" Mamoru asked.

"Cause I'm smart. And I'm from there where they probably went!" Said Akami and reached out her arm for him, like a winning pose. Mamoru looked puzzled at her and then he looked over to Mica who put her hand on her forehead and sigh annoyed.

"Who is this girl?!" He shouted.

"Believe me, you don't want to know it." She replied. "But... I wanted to ask you... can you see ghosts?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds weird... but I am also able to see ghosts. Since I'm able to think." Mica said. "So you can tell me."

"She already told you so tell her." It was Sora who said this. He suddenly had appeared next to his twin brother. As Mamoru didn't answered he begun to speak.

"We both are able to see ghosts... since our birth. I didn't thought anyone other than us are able to do it."

Mica was really surprised to hear it when suddenly Akami clasp in her hands.

"That's good! Let's go over to Mica's place!" She turned around and went off.

"Wait!" Shouted Mica. "Who told you that you can invite other people to a place where you don't live?!"

Both twins agreed to come over later but first they wanted to go to their own home so Mica could follow Akami who surprisingly knew where Mica was living.

"Where do you know from where I'm living?!" She shouted. Akami didn't turned around, her head only moved around to Mica.

"Your reiatsu is there. I can feel it." She answered but before the Kurosaki house she stopped and Mica nearly bumped into her.

"Hey, why are you..." Then she saw a white-haired guy standing by the fence which by the front garden.

She was surprised to see someone with white hair and the school uniform of her own school. But she never saw this guy before.

"So here you are, Abarai..." He said and sounded annoyed. His gray eyes were sparkling with anger. "I've searching you the whole time, going after you reiatsu but you always have been quickly away."

"Ehm... Yuuki-kun..." Akami said and suddenly she sounded totally other. Mica was only puzzled who this guy was. It had to be a shinigami because of Akami knew him. And the name Yuuki was very fitting for his hair color. Then he seemed to notice Mica and smiled as he approached her.

He reached out his hand and smirk at her.

"I'm Yuuki Hitsugaya, nice to meet you, cousin." He said as Mica took his hand.

"Cousin?!" She said and her eyes widen.

"Yes, I'm the son of your father's little sister, Karin." Yuuki said and let her hand go. "I've heard of you and I'm glad I met you, Mica-chan."

Mica was surprised to hear that. She only knew that her second aunt Karin disappeared years ago after she became fifteen, two years after Mica's birth.

And now her son was standing right in front of her.

She now could think why Karin had disappeared.

"Oh... then... nice to meet you, too." She said as she walked past him and opened the door. "And come in you two."

**Yes, I'm a fan of HitsuKarin. Besides when he was born, Mica was two years elder so he's about twelve or thirteen years old. And because of Toshiro's white hair I thought of calling him Yuuki, which actually means snow in japanese :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


	6. Three subsitute shinigami

**Chapter 6**

**-Three substitute shinigami-**

Half an hour later Mica found herself in the kitchen making tea for the unusual guests. Akira wasn't home today, he told her this morning that he was sleeping by a friend this night.

Akami and Yuuki sat in the living room. The girl stared into the news and the boy looked at the photos of the Kurosaki family.

Mica came back from the kitchen with two cups tea and gave one for each of them.

"Why are you here, too, Yuuki-kun?" Mica asked as he sat down back on the couch, next to Akami.

"We both went over here to make our job. And then this damn reiatsu absorbing Hollow appeared and drained our reiatsu." He sigh annoyed.

"She already told me." Mica answered. "And she told me that I have do your job now."

"Seems like it." Said Akami and looked at the phone. "Damn, I'm not getting any response from the Soul Society."

"What's happening?" Mica asked as also Yuuki took out his phone and tried to connect to the Soul Society.

"It looks like it's broken down." He said quietly and both looked really worried.

"Is it really this bad?"

"Yes. The last time something like this had happened the war between the Quincy and the shinigami had been. And that was nearly fifteen years ago." Answered Yuuki.

"Are Quincies something like shinigami?" Asked Mica.

"Nearly. They're living in the Human World and also can see ghosts and slay Hollows. But they can't perform Konso and because of them the balance of the world is being destroyed. That's why shinigami had eradicated them 200 years ago."

"I see." Mica said and took out the badge after she put her hands in the skirt pocket and found it there.

"Isn't that Ichigo-san's substitute shinigami badge?" Asked Yuuki and reached out his hand for it. Mica nod and gave it to him. Then the bell rings and she knew Mamoru and Sora are here after Akami told her to remember their reiatsu.

"I go and greet them." She said and went quickly to the entrance hall and opened the door. There she found Mamoru and Sora standing in their usual clothes. They probably only wanted to go home to see if their mother Orihime was there and change the clothes. Mica then remembered that she wanted to change her clothes, too but she first greeted both.

"Here we are." Mamoru said and grinned. Sora just nod.

"Yeah, good you came over. And now come in." Mica opened the door more and let both boys in.

"Is there anyone other than Akami-chan?" Asked Sora. He heard the voices from the living room.

"Yeah, my cousin came over... a cousin I even didn't knew of." Mica answered as she led them to the living room.

There Yuuki introduced himself to the two other guys.

"So what's the matter, Mica-chan? You two said that you knew where our mother is." Said Mamoru.

"They both do. But there's a lot of things to explain so... could you both do it? I'll just change clothes." Then she went up the stairs and to her room. She first looked around and then she grabbed the dirty clothes and threw it into the laundry before she opened the window and let the sun shine inside before she cleaned her room quickly and then changed clothes into a navy blue summer dress and black stockings and tied her hair up before she put her school uniform on the chair before her desk and went down again hearing Mamoru saying: "Are you kidding me?" from the living room.

"I can show you that shinigami are real." Said Akami and took the shinigami badge as Mica entered. "Here, Mica, catch it!"

Mica didn't knew what she was exactly throwing and caught it. She only noticed what it was when her soul got ripped of her body which fell to the ground and she looked angrily at Akami.

"That's not funny anymore!" She shouted. "Stop changing me into a shinigami abruptly!"

Then she saw how Mamoru and Sora were both staring surprised at her and she stiffen.

"See? That's a shinigami."

"A forced one." Mica added to it and pulled her arms under the ones of her body and sat it on one empty arm chair.

Mamoru and Sora stared surprised at Mica, not really sure if they should believe their eyes.

Meanwhile Mica felt a weird feeling coming from the katana on her waist and was surprised what it was. And she didn't wanted to speak about it right now.

She touched her body to morph back into it and opened her eyes back in her body.

"That's cool!" Said Mamoru and his eyes looked really excited. "Then is our mother a shinigami, too?"

"Something like one. She's using the Shun Shun Rikka whose are serving her like a Zanpakuto. Your father was more a shinigami... after the spirit king changed him into one." Said Yuuki. "But they both are strong, too."

"You know our father?" Asked Sora now. He was amazed of the whole story, too and wanted to know more.

"We do. He's a shinigami after all." Yuuki said. "You're looking exactly like him. Mamoru-kun only has got the eye color from him."

Then Mica got an idea and went over to Mamoru and reached out the badge to him.

"Here, touch it. Maybe you're a shinigami, too." She said. Mamoru grabbed the badge and as he pressed the badge his soul got ripped from his body and his body fell to the ground.

Now there stood his soul in a Shihakusho with a Zanpakuto on his waist.

He stared amazed at his own hands and then he grinned and grabbed the badge.

"Here!" Mamoru said and handed the badge over to his brother. "Touch it, Sora!"

Sora first didn't seemed like he wanted to touch it but then he reached out his hand for it and touched it. Just like it had happened with Mamoru before his soul got ripped from his body and he also stared down.

"Amazing." He said. Somehow Sora was a lot more pale when he was a shinigami. Mica was really surprised to see both as a shinigami. Surprised and relieved that she wasn't the only one.

Suddenly Akami laughed.

"So there are three substitute shinigami in the Human World. That's making it even easier!"

Mica smiled as she looked at both and then she looked around. The house felt very empty when she thought that she will be alone here probably for some time. Akami's and Yuuki's parents weren't here and the twin's mother wasn't around, too.

A little idea appeared in her head.

"Hey guys... what about you all staying here?" She asked. "Then I won't feel too lonely."

"I don't have anything against it." Said Akami. "Besides Urahara-san went off to the Soul Society so I don't want to stay there only with Ururu and Jinta."

"Me, too." Said Yuuki. "Besides, we're cousins, not? So we can live together."

Mica looked over to Mamoru and Sora who looked at each other. Then Sora smirk and Mamoru grinned.

"Why not?" Asked Mamoru. "This will be fun."

"But... are here enough rooms?" Asked Sora.

"Sure. I can sleep in my parents bedroom. Then Akami can take my room. There's also a guest room and this couch here can be turned into a bed, just like the armchairs." Mica explained.

"Then let's make a party and stay awake until next morning!" Akami said and made again her winning-pose looking like pose.

**In _A golden Soul_ I've let Sota Nakamura – the spirit king in my version – reviving some of the Espada and making them shinigami. That's why both, Mamoru and Sora, are shinigami and not one a Hollow and the other one a shinigami.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	7. Training

**Chapter 7**

**-Training-**

In the night Mica again had got the weird dream of being in the dark world. What probably was her inner world and even the spirit of her Zanpakuto – if it was it – told her she wasn't seeing this world properly.

Again the hooded man appeared in front of her.

"You're my Zanpakuto." Mica said before he could said anything. She saw a grin in a white face and sharp teeth.

"Not bad. One thing you've found out. But you still can't hear me when I'm saying my name." He answered.

"How can I find out your name?" Mica asked and fold the arms. She wanted to know how her own Zanpakuto's name is. Then it won't be an Asauchi. It will be a more high ranked Zanpakuto.

"You have to become stronger. Slay more Hollows, perform more Konso and train your powers together with Mamoru and Sora who have to become stronger, too. I've got the feeling that this world will be soon crushed down by enemies and this time the Soul Society won't be able to help. Only those with special powers who are now in the Human World will be able to fight against them."

"Where do you know it from?" Mica asked surprised.

"I can feel _his_ presence. The most powerful Arrancar – a Hollow with shinigami powers – had returned."

"But..." She felt how her vision got blurry.

"Your time is up. Your powers aren't strong enough to stay here longer." He said and then Mica was back again in her parent's bed. She laid here for a while and breathe in the scent of her parents and felt a pulling in her heart. One single tear roll down her cheek as she realized that she was missing Ichigo and Eliza terribly. It was the first time for her that they wasn't around for such a long time.

"Oka-chan... oto-chan..." She muttered and looked to the photo of Eliza and Ichigo fourteen years ago, with Mica as a toddler in their arms.

"...Please come back..."

She was worried about that what her own Zanpakuto told her. She was afraid of this Arrancar who is said to be the strongest.

She shook her head and stood up. She still has got to go to school. Even when she woke up half an hour too early she went to the bathroom and washed herself before she changed into her school uniform.

Mica smiled as she remembered what had happened yesterday. Mamoru and Sora had gone to their home and took their things before they returned.

Akami and Yuuki didn't seemed to have anything beside the school uniforms so Mica took some money which her parents had saved for buy later something good. But until they won't be back Mica has to take money to buy food or other things after Yuzu called her and said that she will take Akira. While Sora and Mamoru took their things she went shopping with Akami and Yuuki and then they returned. They also eat and played video games and talked about their parents and their powers or what kind of powers they wanted to have.

Yuuki said that the powers of the royal blood were the strongest ones and that it was really amazing to watch a royal blood fighting.

Mica also told them that her Zanpakuto tried to communicate with her and tell her it's name but she couldn't hear it. Akami told her that this was usual in the beginning.

Now she looked how they all were still sleeping. Akami was really sleeping in Mica's bed. She was in a pose like an embryo, hugging the cushion and smiling in slumber.

Yuuki was sleeping in the guest room and he was sleeping on his side, his hair wild laying around his head.

Sora and Mamoru took the couch in the living room as their bed and were sleeping there. Mamoru managed somehow to sleep with his arms fold behind his head and Sora was sleeping on his back and she heard one of these both snore quietly.

Mica giggled. She liked it to see them all sleeping with peacefully faces and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Her mother was making sometimes western cooking and also traditional cooking. Mica favored western cooking and made quickly her most favorite breakfast, pancakes.

And woke up by the scent of the sweet pancakes slowly the others woke up and Mamoru was the first one who had opened his eyes.

His first thought that it was his mother who was making some of her strange food and sat up. Then he realized that this was Mica's house and sigh. That was the first time he realized how much he missed his mother. He put the blanket aside and stood up to make himself ready for school.

Nearly one hour later everyone was sitting in the class and Mica noticed how she couldn't concentrate on the things her teacher was saying. She only stared out of the window, thinking about her parents and that what her Zanpakuto told her. She was too worried about this to tell Yuuki and Akami about it. Both were already worried enough because of they couldn't connect with the Soul Society, even becoming a single life sign of them.

In the break the badge begun to scream in a shrill noise _"HOLLOW!"_.

Mica wince as she heard it because of it was the first time. Akami reached out her hand and had a green pill, a Soul Candy, in her fingers. Mica quickly took it and swallowed it. Her soul got ripped from her body and even Mamoru and Sora had took Soul Candies and stood there in their shinigami form.

"Let's go and slay a Hollow!" Said Mamoru optimistic.

"It will be your first one." Replied Mica as they hurried out. "And my second."

Akami and Yuuki had explained them how to locate a Hollow through the reiatsu. Mica was following the reiatsu and then they reached the Karasu river.

There was the Hollow, a huge one and it was eating a ghost right now.

"Ugh..." Made Sora.

"That's disgusting." Said even Mamoru who usually was optimistic of everything. Mica only made a grimace and grabbed her Zanpakuto.

"Prepare yourselves!" She said and both boys draw their Zanpakuto. The Hollow turned around and as it saw the three shinigami he laughed.

"Three at once? How good! And even weak shinigami!" It shouted and then went over to them.

Mica raised her Zanpakuto and managed to block the attack. Somehow the boys knew how to fight and Mamoru run left around the Hollow and Sora right. Both reached out their Zanpakuto before they cut off the legs of the Hollow and it fell to the ground and nearly onto Mica. She just avoided in time and raised her own Zanpakuto and pierced together with the twins the Hollow as it laid on the ground and tried to get up.

The Hollow only gave a loud screech before it disappeared and the three shinigami smiled at each other by their victory.

"That was even easy." Said Mamoru.

"It was a weak one, I suppose." Said Sora.

"Yes, but we still shouldn't underestimate enemies. That's the most dangerous thing to do." That was what she had learned in the Dojo. And she kept it still.

"I know, I know." Replied Mamoru. "But it was a great training, wasn't it?"

"It was." Said Sora with a little smile.

"We should better return." Said Mica and turned around as she put the Zanpakuto back. "I bet Yuuki and Akami are worrying."

Then the three went back to their school. Mica hoped that the chance to learn her Zanpakuto's name had been increased now. And that her powers have increased, too. After all Yuuki and Akami said that her parents are ones of the strongest, Soul Society's heroes.

**I'll be on holidays until Monday so don't wonder if I won't update. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	8. Buried photo

**Chapter 8**

**-Buried photo-**

"Are you the only one shinigami here?" Asked Mica Yuuki during the big break later. She had went with him to the roof and stuck a straw in the drink carton and drank. "No, we aren't." Yuuki answered and watched how Mica put the straw into the drink carton and did the same like she. "There are two more shinigami." Yuuki answered. "Abarai and I are partners from the 10th Division, my father's Division. The other both are shinigami from the 3rd Division." "I see." Mica answered. "And who are these two others? And where are they?" "In an other district of this town, I haven't saw them since Thursday." Yuuki said and stroke through his white hair while he drunk the orange juice through the straw. "Mhm." Mica only made and lean against the fence which was there to not let anyone fell down. "I don't think that they will be strong enough to defeat that Hollow who is absorbing reiatsu." Yuuki said. "So they will probably come over soon when they met him." "There's still enough place." Mica said. "And I need to go shopping after school." She had wasted the last food this morning for making breakfast. Somehow she felt weird by saying this. Like a housewife. Yuuki turned around and looked to the east side of Karakura. "Their names are Niel Gilga and Ginei Ichimaru so don't wonder if you'll meet them." "Is it usual that guys team up with girls?" Asked Mica. Yuuki was only shaking his head. "No, the lieutenant of the 3rd Division – Izuru Kira – and the lieutenant of the 10th Division – Rangiku Ichimaru – had choose us as the ones who are making security service in the Human World." "And now you all are stuck here." Mica answered. "Yes. But I still wonder why it had happened." Said Yuuki. "Usually the Shinigami Research and Development Institute would have found the source and open the Senkaimon but... nothing like that had happened since we lost contact to the Soul Society. It's just like a barrier which is blocking every connect which is trying to made." "What do you think had happened?" Mica asked and fold her arms on the fence. "I don't know. Maybe someone had done it... or it's only an error." Yuuki answered. Mica remembered that what her own Zanpakuto told her while she had slept. "_I can feel __**his **_presence. The most powerful Arrancar – a Hollow with shinigami powers – had returned." "Yuuki... do you know what an Arrancar is?" Mica asked. Her Zanpakuto had shortly explained her what it was but she wanted to know more about it. "I do. Arrancar are Hollows who have became shinigami powers through the Hogyoku. The have got an Arrancar Zanpakuto which is giving them their real outlook when they release it. Most of them had been once in Sosuke Aizen's Army when he tried to take over Soul Society and were called Espada. In the war against the Vandenreich – the group of Quincies – the Soul King made the most Espada into Shinigami to let them an other chance to live. And now the most of them even like it." Yuuki explained. "Mamoru's and Sora's father Ulquiorra was once an Espada. And Niel's mother and father once have been Espada." "I see..." Mica said. "And Ulquiorra had fought against your father and killed him. Only because Ichigo-san had unleashed a special power you won't be here now."

Mica wince and made an angry face. But then her face soften.

"What kind of special powers?" She asked and let her arms dangle down from the fence.

"To get back his shinigami powers after the one who initially gave them to him left he had let a part of his soul becoming a Hollow. And then the Hollow break out and thus he got saved."

"Really? He's partly a Hollow?"

"Just inside his soul. So don't worry, it hadn't affected you." Yuuki said.

"Good." Mica said and then she heard how the bell to the next class ring. "Besides, what do you want to do today?"

"I've to look after Hollows with Akami and the both twins. They need to get more educated than you, you're a natural... maybe because of your parents both are using Zanpakuto while only the twin's father was using a Zanpakuto."

"All right. But you have got some Soul Candies? In case when I met a Hollow."

Yuuki first seemed surprised to hear what she was saying but then he smiled at her.

"You're really hooked, heh?" He asked as he took out a dispenser with a skull and a hat on it.

"Hey, that looks cute." Mica said and grinned as she took it.

"For guys it's good. Better than Chappy... or Yuki." Yuuki answered as Mica put the Soul Candy dispenser into her skirt pocket next to the substitute shinigami badge.

After school she bid farewell to Yuuki, Akami, Mamoru and Sora before she went off to the shopping district to buy something to eat. Of course she also could order food through the phone but she once had saw a TV show where people talked why it was bad to order food through the phone and that's why she wanted more to to it by herself.

While she checked the vegetables she remembered Eliza as she went with her here when she was a little kid and held her hand. Eliza often lift her and let her choose the vegetables and laughed at her as Mica wondered over weird looking vegetables.

Mica sunk her head down and bite on her bottom lip as the yearn for her parents made her heart twitching in pain and she felt how her eyes got filled with tears.

She took a deep breath and tried to control her feelings as she bought some food supplies and went on.

Usually she would think that it's cool that her parents are away for some time and she could then do whatever she wanted to. But because of they disappeared this suddenly and she didn't knew if they were all right she worried a lot and the yearning for Eliza and Ichigo made her becoming headache and her heart hurts like thousand of needles were piercing it.

"Please be save..." she muttered as she left the shopping district and returned home to Karakura Honcho, not far away from the Karasu River.

Mica walked the River along and looked at the surface of it which was reflecting her. She had already noticed the dark circles around her eyes. She had tried to hide it with make-up but she failed.

Then suddenly she stumbled over something and looked down. It looked like a piece of paper and she cowered and shove the earth aside. There was a photo and her eyes widen as she saw it and grabbed the photo.

She sunk her head as she turned around the photo read what stood on the back and a tear roll down her cheek and she shivered and sob.

It was a photo of Eliza and Ichigo and herself. It was probably taken shortly after Mica's birth and on the back stood: _A valuable thing, buried there where everything begun._

Mica sob as she stood up back again and put the photo in her skirt pocket.

"Please... come back... wherever you are..." She sobbed as she went back home.

She barely noticed a mysterious figure watching her with a devilish smile. As she noticed someone looking at her and looked around with tears in the brown eyes. When her sight went over to the mysterious person the one disappeared.

**I also wanted to write how much Mica was missing her parents as she really loved both and was really worrying about them. And the mysterious person is an important person for the next chapters so I hope you had fun. Please review!**


	9. The Spirit king's son

**Chapter 9**

**-The spirit king's son-**

The whole week passed quickly and Mica had cleaned the photo and put it into a frame. Then she put it on the bedside table in her parents bedroom.

Mica had trained alongside Mamoru and Sora the whole week her powers and hoped that she could hear her Zanpakuto's name but she still was too weak for it – even when she was stronger than the both Inoue twins.

Friday she was visiting Yuzu and Akira who had told her through the phone that he was missing her. After she had been for two hours with her aunt and her little brother she said she had got some friends to take care off and went back.

Since she found Monday that photo by the Karasu River she always walked there when she returned home and stopped there where she found it.

She knew now what the text on the back of the photo meant. This place was where Ichigo and Eliza saw each other for the first time, where they confessed their feelings to each other and where Ichigo asked Eliza if she wanted to be his wife.

Mica smiled as she looked at the surface and turned around to went to the house which stood before the river, right in front of the place where everything between Eliza and Ichigo begun.

But then suddenly she saw guy standing before the house. His black spiky hair was tied to a high pony tail and his gray eyes sparkled because of something she didn't understood.

He was quite tall and was blocking the way into the house. He looked over to her and his face still stayed serious.

"Kurosaki Mica?"

He said her name but it sounded more like a question.

"Uhm..."

"You are Kurosaki Mica, aren't you?" He asked and his voice sounded like an adult. Maybe it was a friend of her parents.

"You're looking like Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I am..." Mica replied now. She still was surprised about that guy but she ignored that weird feeling that she should know him.

"... but who are you?"

"I'm Haruto Nakamura." He answered. "A relative of the family of your mother."

"Oh... all right." Mica said. "But... what are you doing here? My parents aren't around."

"I know." Haruto answered. "They're in the Soul Society."

"You know of the Soul Society?" Asked Mica surprised. A smirk cracked on the corners of Haruto's mouth.

"My father is the Spirit King." He answered. "He gave me the order to come here and teach the three substitute shinigami who are learning to use their powers how to fight as a shinigami."

Mica's body stiffen as she heard him saying that he's the son of the Spirit king, the king of Soul Society.

"Do you know what had happened to Soul Society?!" She asked then.

"I do. And I'll tell you all, but you need to find the other two shinigami who also got their powers drained. I won't explain it twice." He then turned around and looked to the door.

Mica sigh as she passed him and opened the door. She held it open until Haruto entered and closed it then.

_Please don't say he's such a little spoiled prince..._ She thought. That was the only kind of people she didn't liked. Egoists and spoiled people are for her a pain in the ass.

Haruto took off his jacket and put it on one coat hook in the attire.

"The others still aren't here." Haruto noticed as he went to the living room and sat down in an arm chair. The couch had been turned from a bed to a couch this morning by Sora. He and his twin brother are changing everyday who was making the bed.

"They're training." Mica answered.

"And why aren't you training with them?" Asked Haruto and looked around the living room. He wasn't used to stay in such small rooms, after all he was living in the palace of the Soul King and the rooms there were quite huge.

But here it was more cozy and he smirk again as Mica came with a cup of tea and hand it over to him.

"My little brother was missing me so I went over to visit him. Besides I don't think an impressionable boy will be all right if he'll stay by a group of shinigami." Mica answered and sat down on the couch.

Haruto didn't answered, he only stared at the orange haired girl smiling and looking down.

Somehow he knew that she was worrying about her parents and sigh.

"Don't worry, Mica-san. Your parents are all right." He said.

"Where do you know it from?" Asked Mica and looked up, surprised that he suddenly was calling her _Mica-san_.

"My father can see everything from the both realms. They told me what had happened before he told me that I should leave here." Haruto answered. Mica smiled as she heard it and sigh relieved. At least she knew that they are both all right.

"You should still watch out on the Hollows. Some of them are underlings of the strongest Arrancar ever." Haruto said. "So this mean they're really dangerous."

"I'll keep it in mind." Mica said. "But who is that Arrancar?"

"He's one of the oldest Arrancar and he's working together with another Arrancar." Explained Haruto. "But I'll explain it more when the others will arrive."

"Okay... and where you'll stay?" Mica asked. "Here?"

"It sounds like you're making a shinigami hotel out of your house." Haruto answered.

"No, it's only... I don't want to be alone here, it's too lonely." Mica answered. "And like this I have always someone around me so it's not boring."

Haruto wanted to say something when the door opened and she could hear the voices of the others in the hall.

"They're here." Mica said and stood up.

"Good." Said Haruto. "Now I can begin."

**So there are around eight shinigami in Karakura Town right now, together with Niel, Ginei (who both will make their appearance in the next chapter) and Sota's son Haruto. **

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	10. Kurokage

**Chapter 10**

**-Kurokage-**

The others first seemed to be surprised seeing another shinigami sitting in an arm chair by Mica who was surprised that Akami and Yuuki didn't recognized Soul Society's prince.

But they also brought with them two other shinigami; Niel and Ginei. They both also lost their reiatsu to that one Hollow. Mica first didn't knew where they all should sleep here but she greet Ginei with the silver hair and blue eyes and Niel, who was a head taller than she although she was one years younger. Besides she got black hair with green hair tips and hazel eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Mamoru after Mica greet Ginei and Niel and looked around to Haruto who sat there and even didn't move as the others walked in, he only drank his tea.

"This guy is... Nakamura Haruto. The Soul King's son." Mica replied and the others wince as they heard that and Haruto gave them only a mischievous smile.

"What is one of these royal bloods doing here?" Asked Niel as she sat down into the other arm chair and slid down until she halfway laid on it.

"I'm here to tell you all what had happened. And to help teach these three substitute shinigami." Haruto said as also the others sat down. Good luck the couch was big enough so five people could sat down there, even when it was a least narrow.

"So what had happened in the Soul Society? Why does no one answering the calls?" Asked Ginei and took out the Denrei Shinki.

"There are two Arrancar who had managed to broke the whole contact to the Soul Society. They closed all Senkaimon, even my father can't get through, and broke the connect to the Soul Society. It's now just like a prison for the shinigami. These two Arrancar are working together to get the control over the Human World and will begin with Karakura. And only the eight of us will be able to defeat them since we're the only shinigami here."

"Who are these two Arrancar?" Asked Yuuki.

"The first one is Arturo Plateado. The second one is known under the name Satsugai-sha. He has killed quite a lot shinigami in the past, not to mention that he had eradicated two Districts of the Soul Society so they became the worst and most feared. They both had been sealed under the Sogyoku hill for thousand of years... But somehow these bastards managed to escape."

Mica got a bad feeling as she heard that and bite on her bottom lip.

"But we can't fight." Said Niel. "That mothafucker had drained our reiatsu."

"It's easy to get it back. You only have to stay in a place where a lot of Reishi is. Then you'll get your reiatsu really quickly back."

"And how do you imagine it?" Akami asked and made the knot of her bandana tighter.

"I can create a reishi barrier which will catch the reishi and concentrate them on one thing. It will function while you'll sleep." Explained Haruto. Then he looked over to Mica, Mamoru and Sora.

"And now to you three. I guess you have no idea how your Zanpakuto's name is so you need at least more training for it."

"My Zanpakuto is talking to me, at least it tries to tell me it's name but I still can't hear it." Mica told him. She still wondered where it knew from that there was this Arrancar, Satsugai-sha, was back.  
Suddenly Ichigo's shinigami badge begun to blink and shrill yelling; "HOLLOW!". Just a second later Mica felt an enormous reiatsu and wince.  
"That's him!" Shouted Niel and jumped on her feet.  
"That Hollow who's draining reiatsu!"  
"Then I'm going." Said Haruto and stood up.  
"But what when your reiatsu is getting drained, too?" Mica asked and looked up to him as he ate a Soul Candy and got ripped from his Gigai. He was also wearing a Shihakusho and was carrying a Zanpakuto. Over his shoulders was something like a haori and on it's back was the crest of the royal family.  
"I won't let it happen." Haruto said and rushed off. Mica followed him to the entrance door. Somehow she felt that his reiatsu will get drained if he'll fight alone. Mica took one Soul Candy and swallowed it. She felt how her soul got ripped from her body and she hurried after Haruto. She didn't knew what she should do but she had the feeling that Haruto will need her.  
Mica ran after Haruto as quickly as she could and saw him then in front of a huge Hollow with tentacles. It somehow looked like an octopus human with a white mask.  
"Another one who wants it's reiatsu drained." The Hollow said and laughed. Haruto only draw his Zanpakuto.  
"Shain, Kami no Hikari." He said and the blade of his Zanpakuto begun to shine in a golden light and streaks of golden light went out of the hilt.  
Haruto pounced at the Hollow and raised his Zanpakuto to cut off some of the tentacles but one of them sling around his leg and threw him through the air. Mica made one step forward and managed it to stop Haruto's flight by catching him.  
"What are you doing here?!" Shouted Haruto as he noticed her being in the Shihakusho.  
"I'll help." Mica said.  
"No, you're too weak for him." Said Haruto.  
"I don't care. When I'll fight him then I'll grow stronger. I want to be strong." Mica answered and draw her still nameless Zanpakuto.  
"Besides, until I'm not dead I won't let anyone harm my friends!"  
Then she ran towards the Hollow. As it struck out one of these tentacles Mica used it to jump into the air. Her hands grabbed the hilt tighter and one of these tentacles tried to sling around her leg but she avoided and cut that tentacle.  
_You won't defeat it like this! _She suddenly heard her own Zanpakuto's voice in her head and wince slight.

_Light means good, dark means bad. Screaming in the darkness makes strong while crying makes weak!_  
When she heard her Zanpakuto mumbling these words she stiffen and her heart filled with being stronger. And suddenly she even knew what her Zanpakuto's name was.

_Now scream my name and become stronger!_  
"Kurayami ni kare o hipparu, Kurokage!" Mica shouted and then a black smoky dust went out of the blade and overlapped her right arm and now she has got a black armored arm out which cane the black smoky dust, just like out of the blade.  
Mica stared surprised at it and then she grinned when she realized that it was Shikai. And that she knew the name of her Zanpakuto. Haruto's eyes widen as he saw what kind of type Mica's Zanpakuto was. She pounced at the Hollow and raised her arms over her head.  
"Kuroi Burasuto!" She shouted and let a blast of dark energy with the black smoky dust out of her Zanpakuto and it flew towards the Hollow. With it he got cut in the middle and screamed before it disappeared.  
Mica grinned when she looked how her Zanpakuto turned into it's sealed state and put it back. Then she turned around to Haruto who stood there and seemed to be really amazed.  
"How was this?" She asked and went over to him. She expected him scolding her for doing such a thing but instead he patted her head like she was a little girl who wanted him to be proud of her. At least someone beside her parents.

**Kurayami ni kare o hipparu = Pull him to darkness**

**Kuroi Burasuto = Black blast**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	11. Satsugai-sha

**Chapter 11**

**-Satsugai-sha-**

The following day Mica woke up in the beds where her parents were usually sleeping... when they were at home. She was wondering how she got here because of she had fall asleep in an arm chair the last evening. After she returned with Haruto she felt how exhausted she was and Haruto said it was because of she used suddenly such an amount of reiatsu. Most of them sat in the living room and talked while Mica sat in an arm chair and watched the movie on the TV and then her eyes closed.

She sat up and yawned while her brown eyes went over to the clock on the bedside table on the side Ichigo was usually sleeping and noticed that it was five am. She had never woke up this early before. Surprised she jumped out of bed and noticed that she still was clothed in her school uniform and went to her room to get some clothes to change. Akami was still sleeping in her bed and muttered something in slumber.

Mica smiled as she opened the closet and took out a t-shirt and skirt and also stockings and quickly changed before she threw the school uniform into the laundry before she made her way down, not knowing when the first one of them will wake up.

In the living room where now Yuuki, Sora and Mamoru were sleeping on the couch which was turned into a bed.

Niel and Ginei were sleeping on each arm chair. Probably Mamoru or Sora helped them turning the arm chairs into a bed. Mica supposed that Haruto had took the guest room for himself so Yuuki had to sleep next to the twins.

Mica sat down in the kitchen and stared on the counters. She would wait with making food until the others will wake up but right now she hadn't anything to do so she searched for the Gikongan and got ripped from her body. The Gikongan in her body shivered and looked then around to her. The Gikongai were called Alfred but she resist to call it Alfred so she only called it Al.

"Can you cook?" Mica asked. Al nodded.

"I can."

"Then please cook something for them when they'll wake up and I haven't return until then." With this Mica went off. She thought that it would be a good idea to perform some Konso or slay nearby Hollow to became stronger. Besides she had to use her Shikai more often to get used to it. So she make a patrol in the early hours and was happy that no one was able to see her. But she didn't have to be scared, just a few people were awake now and walking through the streets or driving with a car.

She passed some ghosts and performed Konso on them, happy that they could go over to the Soul Society while they couldn't and even the shinigami there couldn't get out.

Around half an hour later she was close to Karakura High School and looked up to the building. Next year she will visit this school, just like Ichigo and Eliza had visited it before.

Then she was about to turn around when she felt suddenly a deadly aura and the feeling of someone watching her. The reiatsu was making her shudder and she turned around only to see a figure up on the roof of Karakura High School.

Mica stared at that guy with amazement. Just a part of his mask was on his head. His hair was long and dark green and his eyes black. He was wearing something similar to a shinigami's Shihakusho but it was all white with black outlines.  
A devilish grin spread on his lips when his sight went over to her.  
"Kurosaki Mica." He said. "So this is you."  
He grabbed his sword and Mica was sure he was an Arrancar. After all he had the characteristics of Arrancar. Haruto told her all to warn her if she'll see one of them. And now an Arrancar was there and his reiatsu made her head spin around.  
It was strong. So strong that she got the feeling of being pressed together by something.  
_This is an _Arrancar. She thought and took a very deep breathe while she held out her hand to Kurokage.  
"Are you... Satsugai-sha?" She asked as brave as she only could and swallowed the fear of this guy. A devilish grin spread on his lips again.  
"What if I am? Will you slay me then with a low leveled Zanpakuto? Even the shinigami who have got Bankai had got problems catching me." Satsugai-sha said. "I'm draining their reiatsu and thus they become weak."  
"So you're the one who drained the reiatsu!" Mica shouted.  
"I was. But I was making a different appearance so they thought I'm an usual Hollow." Satsugai-sha answered and grabbed his Arrancar Zanpakuto. "I always wanted to fight against your parents, ones of the strongest of the shinigami." He said. "But they went to Soul Society before I could make that special barrier, turning the Soul Society into a big prison. So their daughter is a good change for that. Even when you're weak, but then they'll seek revenge so stay still, the time you have left is only a minute!"  
He draw his Arrancar Zanpakuto and jumped quickly towards her but somehow for her the movements were slow. Mica didn't understood why she thought slow of these steps and she avoided the attack and draw with a single move of her right arm her own Zanpakuto and put it into Shikai state, making her an armor around the arm to the shoulder.  
"Just because you could avoid didn't meant anything." He said and grinned. Then his arm turned around and Mica made luckily a step aside. The cut which was meant to pierce her chest only cut her side. Shocked of the pain she felt she let her Zanpakuto go and it fell to the ground. Panting in pain she pressed her hands on her side, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Satsugai-sha raided his Zanpakuto, ready to slay her but suddenly an arm wrapped around Mica's body and then she found herself on Sora's shoulders. He held her own Zanpakuto in his free hand.  
"S... Sora...?!" Mica only got out surprised. Her classmate and childhood friend stared serious and also angry at Satsugai-sha. It was an other outlook than the shy one. Sora looked strong now, like an other person.  
"Are you all right, Mica-chan? He asked when he put her on the ground and put Kurokage next to her.  
"I... I guess so." Mica said, still puzzled over Sora who draw his Zanpakuto. He wanted to fight against Satsugai-sha but Mica couldn't let him.

She grabbed her Zanpakuto and slowly stood up. She tried to ignoring the bleeding and the pain so she only stared at the Arrancar and Sora who turned around.

"I won't let you fight alone." She said. "We'll fight together. He said he wanted to take my parents down. I won't let him do this."

Satsugai-sha grinned.

"How brave of you. So they are you most precious?" He asked.

"Not only them. But they are the ones I adore and look up to so I will take you down before you'll harm them."

Satsugai-sha grinned devilish and click with his fingers. A huge Hollow appeared and Satsugai-sha slowly walked back in the air.

"Have fun with him. He's not at your level, he's an Adjuchas. It' ll be nice to see you dead." He then laughed loud as he disappeared quickly.

**Next time Mica and Sora are going to fight alongside each other against an Adjuchas :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	12. Not lonely anymore

**Chapter 12**

**-Not lonely anymore-**

"Are you sure? I can do it on my own." Sora said after Mica released her Zanpakuto. She held the Zanpakuto with one hand and with the other she held the bleeding injury which was causing her pain she had never felt in her life before. But she still was willing to fight.

"I am. I'm not only training for fun. I'm training to become stronger to protect my friends and let my parents and the others return."

She smiled while she pounced at the Hollow, or Adjuchas, just like Satsugai-sha said.

She was concentrating her reiatsu on her own feet and was able to stay in the air. It was like Haruto explained her. The Adjuchas attacked her and she felt a hand pushing her away and noticed it was Sora with his Zanpakuto.

"No." He said. "I'll do it. I also want them all to return safely to their home." He said and a smile appeared on his lips. Something people don't get to see everyday.

It was like Sora had changed in these day in which his mother wasn't there. It was like he wanted to proof someone something.

"But you'll need to know Shikai... and you can also go in the air?!" She shouted.

"Did you think you're the only one who is proceed with the task to becoming stronger. Mamoru and I are getting stronger while you're not looking." Suddenly his face flushed a bit before he turned around and reached out his Zanpakuto to the Adjuchas.

"Shine in the dark, Kurosuta!" He shouted. The Zanpakuto begun to glint like a black beam and became a wakizaki with holes which became small on the blade.

Mica stared shocked at Sora while he pounced at the Adjuchas and it opened it mouth and put the tongue out. A black beam loaded on the tongue tip when Sora grabbed the blade by it other end and showed the holes to the Adjuchas.

In the holes beams loaded in the hole. It were light green beams and he shoot them out.

"A... cero." The Adjuchas said. Mica winced when she heard it talking with a weird voice. Then it laughed.

"So I thought it right. Your father once have been an Arrancar and these powers won't go away quickly, even when he was turned to a shinigami. And you have inherited his powers."

Sora only bit on his bottom lip. The same reaction came from Mamoru when someone talks about their father Ulquiorra.

_So they both hate him... for not being around... and letting their mother have a hard time..._ She thought and got sad. She never experienced something like that because Ichigo and Eliza have always loved each other a lot and nearly never got a fight. She remembered Mamoru and Sora sometimes looking jealous at her when she was together with both.

"Ooh, you're angry on him, what? But be happy, after all you can change into an Arrancar with our help and get revenge!"

Sora only stiffen and didn't answered. Then Mica straighten and went past him although it was hard for her to walk with pain.

She reached out her hand with Kurokage and pointed with the sword spike to the Hollow.

"Stop saying something like this, you damn creature. Maybe he and his brother are angry because Ulquiorra hadn't been around but that's no reason to take revenge. I bet he had a reason to not being around and help." She hissed. "So stop saying such words to him or I'll kill you."

The Hollow laughed.

"The way you speak and your hair color... I once saw someone like you." It said. "I bet you're related to Ichigo Kurosaki."

Mica's body stiffen when she heard him saying this.

"You know my father...?" She muttered shocked.

"I have took his precious mother away from him when he was little... but I guess she's back because of the Soul King." The Hollow said. "I'm Grand Fisher! And I will kill everyone who is close to Kurosaki Ichigo to make him fight against me! The last time his old man got in the way and it wasn't fun."

Suddenly he grew and got a human body, even when he looked like a giant and has still got his mask on. Under the mask was his face and he had got a giant Zanpakuto on his back.

"He had changed!" Sora shouted surprised.

"...Into an Arrancar..." Mica added and she felt her body trembling. She felt his reiatsu and it was stronger than her own. She was really afraid and bit on her bottom lip to hide the fear.

Suddenly Sora laid his hand on her shoulder and she looked around to him.

"Don't worry, Mica-chan. I'm here with you." He said. "I have informed myself about shinigami... and there's something called Unsion Raid. With it we will be able to defeat him."

"Unsion... Raid..." Mica muttered and looked down on Kurokage like searching an idea what it may be.

"_Unsion Raid is a powerful attack of two to more shinigami using their strongest attack together against an enemy."_ She suddenly heard Kurokage's voice in her head. He explained her what it was and Mica was wondering where he knew it from. After all he was a part of her, the part deep hidden inside of her. When she didn't knew it then he shouldn't... or Mica knew everything deep inside her heart everything about the shinigami and the other things.

"All right, Sora... let's try to use it." She said. Sora nod as he again prepared the same attack like before and Mica raised her Zanpakuto to make an attack.

"Unsion Raid: Black blast!" She shouted.

"Unsion Raid: Dark cero laser!" Sora shouted and as both fired off their attacks somehow the attacks intertwined and were fired at Grand Fisher who took out his Zanpakuto to dodge the attack. But instead the attack broke his Zanpakuto and crashed into the Arrancar. Blood splashed out of the huge hole created by the attack in his chest and he coughed up blood looking at both.

"You two... I'll get revenge... I'll come back and kill you!" With this he turned to back dust and disappeared.

Mica only smiled victorious and then the pain got worse and fell down on her knees.

"Mica-chan!" Sora shouted and went quickly over to her and put his hand on her back. "Are you all right?!"

"Not really... I think I lost too much blood." She muttered and put her hand harder on the injury.

"Let me look at it." Sora said and grabbed her wrist. Suddenly his hold got harder and Mica looked surprised at him. His face was slightly flushed but he looked serious and worried.

He pulled her hand away and looked at the cut.

"It's quite deep." He said and searched something in his Shihakusho. When he took it out it was disinfectant, a salve to stop bleeding and gauze bandage.

"Why are you carry it with you? Are you beating yourself around?" She asked surprised. Sora smirked and shook his head.

"No, not me. Mamoru is always beating himself with others and to stop oka-san making worry about him I'm carrying around with me." He replied and with his Shihakusho sleeve he wiped the blood away and quickly put the salve on it.

"Aah, that hurts." She said and winced.

"Sorry." Sora said while looking serious at the injury. He waited a moment before he sprayed the disinfectant on it and pulled then the bandage around her wound.

"Better?" He then asked. Mica looked down and noticed how he bandage slightly got red from the blood but the pain was almost gone.

"Yes, thank you." She said and smiled at him. "You're really kind. Somehow you're like an other."

"It was because of my brother. He's the impulsive, optimistic and hot-headed one. Because he was always talking and talking and I didn't get the chance... so I stopped... until now." He smiled at her and blushed. "But around you I can talk usual... somehow."

"We're childhood friends, so you may feel more relaxed around me. Although I like this part of your personality more." She smiled at him and stood up. But then she stumbled and nearly fell but Sora caught her.

"I don't think you will be able to move properly... so come on."

Suddenly Mica found herself on his back and his arms were under her thighs.

She looked surprised at him.

"Huch?!"

"I'll carry you, don't worry." He said. Mica felt her cheeks redden as she pulled the arms around his neck. She never thought of him being strong enough to carry her around. After all he was skinny and thin, he looks like he's going to break apart in every second.

"Sora... Thanks for helping me... without you I would have never defeat Grand Fisher..." She said and smiled.

"No problem, Mica-chan." He answered.

"I promise... I'll bring back our parents. And the others will be able to return to the Soul Society. I will make everyone happy."

"They are, Mica-chan... somehow we're like a family. We live together, eat together, do things together. Like a family."

"We're all friends after all. So this why we get along so good. And I didn't feel lonely at all like before, when there was only me and Akira at home. But now... I'm not lonely at all." Mica said and remembered herself often being depressed because of loneliness. But because of the others were around and the Kurosaki house was full she didn't feel lonely at all.

"But you're still crying in sleep." Sora said. Mica winced as he said that.

"Where do you know it from? Are you sneaking to my parents bedroom and watch me sleep?" She asked embarrassed. Sora only laughed huskily.

"Not at all. You sometimes let the door opened... and when I'm going to the bathroom and pass the room... I see you sleeping and crying, clinging to a photo of you three." Sora said. Mica bit on her bottom lip. She often let the door open, only because there was a part of her which hoped that they suddenly will stood on the door frame. And without noticing it she was pulling her arms in sleep around the photo she found and cry because of she was missing her parents terribly.

"I only... miss them terribly. I wish they will be here soon." She muttered. Sora didn't answered but Mica could feel he felt the same way.

"I have the feeling we have to defeat him... Satsugai-sha... first. Then we can get them back." He said. "But for this we have to get stronger."

"I will. I will get stronger and make everything like it once was." Mica said. On Sora's lips appeared a little smile.

"We all will. Remember, you're not alone." He said when they arrived by the house which was called jokingly _Shinigami Hotel_ by those who are living there. Sora let with Mica go with one arm and opened the door. Then he helped her slowly down on her own feet.

"Tell me if the wound will get badder. I don't want you to collapse of this." He said as the Gikongai which were replacing their bodies went over to her.

"You're hurt." Al said, Mica's Gikongai.

"It's all right. I got treatment so it's not that bad." Mica said and touched her body. The next moment she stood there in her body and felt a pain in her side. She pulled up her top and looked at her side. There was the bandage around her side.

"Although my soul has got been injured my body is injured, too." She said as she pulled her top down. Sora then morphed into his body, too.

"I think the soul is synchronizing with the body... so that's what is happening." He said as they made their way to the living room. The others still seemed to be sleeping.

"How long... have we been away?" She asked and looked surprised at the guys sleeping. Sora looked at his wrist watch.

"Two hours, it's 7 am." He replied. "It feels like we have been away just for some minutes."

Mica looked at all those who are sleeping and made an angry face.

"I bet the scent of breakfast will wake them up." She said and turned around to the kitchen. She wasn't walking too quickly because of she had lost to much blood.

"You're turning into a housewife." She only heard Sora muttering as he followed her with a little chuckle to help.

**Haa, an extra long chapter cause I haven't wrote for... three weeks?**

**But I have really stuck in a writer's block and couldn't write. Now that I read some other mangas and watched some animes to find inspiration... I got some :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	13. Sparring

**Chapter 13**

**-Sparring-**

And Mica was right, the scent of breakfast woke the others up and Mica tried to act as she wasn't hurt at all and neither she or Sora were talking about the incident before. Sora went back to his old self even when Mica looked angrily and disappointed at him. But when the others weren't looking he winked to her.

"Hey, what about training today?" Asked Akami suddenly and clasped her hands. "I bet Satsugai-sha is a really tough opponent."

_She even can't imagine..._ Mica thought as she washed the dishes.

"Mica!" She suddenly heard Mamoru saying and looked around to her childhood friend. "Let's train together. I have to get better in Hakuda."

"Well..." Mica wasn't sure if she could move properly with her injury and even Sora looked shocked. As he opened his mouth to say something Mica looked at him and give him a sign with the hand to be quiet.

She didn't noticed Haruto looked suspicious with squinted eyes at both.

"Come on! You're the best in it!" Mamoru shouted and grabbed her wrist. Mica bit on her bottom lip. She didn't wanted to make the others worried – and they will be. She knew them good enough by now.

"O... okay." She said. After washing and drying the dishes she changed quickly clothes. She took on a top in which her injury won't be seen. Then she went down and into the garden. There was Mamoru already and jumped from one foot to another as a warm up. Mica felt that she couldn't move properly because of the injury but she hid it as good as she could.

"Now let's go!" Mamoru shouted with enthusiasm and ran towards her. As he tried to punch Mica she swirled around him until she was behind him and when he turned around her left foot crashed into his head. Mamoru tumbled back and fell on the ground.

"You've first to learn how to dodge attacks." She said. "Otherwise such sparring would be useless."

"Then tell me." He said and raised his arms like a Boxer.

"Hakuda is something like Mixed Martial Arts, right?" She asked and looked around to the others who were watching. Yuuki was the one who nod.

"It is." He said.

"Good." She looked back to Mamoru. "So you have to dodge both attacks, with the feet and arms. Sometimes there are attacks with elbows and knees, too."

She tried to explain properly to Mamoru who had never got experience with Martial Arts before. He was using simply street fighting when that what Sora said was right.

"All right. I get it." He said.

"Well, then when you're being attacked with the leg like that." She made a pose like before and stopped before Mamoru's face.

"Raise your arm on the side you're being attacked and hold it stiff." She said. Mamoru raised his arm and Mica saw on his muscles how he let them stiffen to held his arm in position.

"Let's try it out." He said with more enthusiasm and grinned from one ear to another.

"All right." Mica then tried to kick him and he let his arm stiffen more... and dodged the attack although Mica was using a lot of power to kick him.

"Good." Mica said and grinned and Mamoru looked proud of himself. Or maybe it was because of Mica was praising him.

"But there are other attacks. Like from behind and from before, down into your guts or trying to kick your shinbone to let you fell down on the ground." She explained.

"Then show me." Mamoru said. "I want already to fight."

Mica only sigh and show him to dodge from behind by turning around as quickly as he could and like he was dodging from before crossing the arms before the aimed spot or only grab the foot but this was more difficult. She showed him that he had to bend down to stop the attack in his guts and jump when someone try to kick his shinbone to let him fall.

"Like I thought, you're really good, Mica." Mamoru said and grinned. He was already sweating because of it was really exhausting for him. Mica was only ignoring the beginning pain in her side because of she moved too much.

"It's because I have trained it for some time. But now we can go over to the real fight." She said and smirked. Mamoru grinned and ran towards her but she only avoided him and spun around and tried to kick him. Mamoru somehow grabbed her ankle and tried to punch her in her injured side but Mica quickly grabbed his arm and again spun around and kicked him with the other arm, holding herself over the ground with another arm.

"Wow..." She could hear someone muttering from behind and Mamoru looked really excited.

"Now I understand why the bullies are scared of you." He said and laughed. Mica remembered how the bullies fled when she approached them when they mostly bulled around Ishida. By being deep in thoughts she didn't noticed how Mamoru ran towards her to punch her. She slightly avoided and tried to dodge his attack when...

"Ack!" Came out of her mouth. His fist passed her arms and crashed straight in her injured side. She felt pain spreading around her body and her legs gave in. She fell to the ground and pressed her hands on the injury as she felt how blood begun to get out of the injury.

"Mica!" Shouted Mamoru as he saw that something wasn't all right when she made a painful expression and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Let me see." Out of sudden Haruto was there and cowered next to her. He pulled up her top and revealed the bandage which was soaked with her blood and the blood roll down her belly and back already.

"You're injured!" Ginei said. The others gathered around her and Mamoru looked terrified at her.

"I knew it." Haruto said and sigh. "I felt how you sneaked out in the morning. And Sora sneaking out after you. And there was Satsugai-sha's reiatsu so I bet you two have met him."

"Why didn't you have called us?!" Shouted Niel angrily.

"What would you have done, we haven't got our powers back." Akami replied to her.

"You could have said something, Mica!" Shouted Mamoru terrified. "I didn't knew you were injured!"

He looked like he was going to cry and Mica was really surprised by it. Then she smiled at him although she was in pain.

"Hey, it's all right. I didn't wanted anyone to worry." She replied as she tried to comfort him. Mamoru didn't answered and looked only up to Sora.

"Why haven't you saved her from being hurt?!"

"When I arrived she already was injured. I've saved her from being killed by Satsugai-sha so don't be this aggressive. After all you didn't woke up when she left." Sora answered and showed his true self for a moment. Then he looked over to Haruto who was pulling the bandage away.

"But you seemed to notice. Why didn't you said anything?"

"Because it should be a lesson to you all. If you are hurt then say something. After all I have still got my powers and can heal the injuries." Haruto answered angrily and put his hand on Mica's injury. A light begun to glow when he muttered some words and Mica saw her injury getting smaller.

"Wow... you can also heal people?" She muttered surprised while the injury totally disappeared.

"Of course I do. But if any of you got hurt then tell." He looked really angry and Mica furrowed the brows.

"Don't tell me... you have been worried." She said surprised. Suddenly Haruto wince and blushed lightly while looking away.

"I'm not worried. You're only a family member so I have to help." Haruto said and hit her head lightly. Mica only grinned because she knew he was lying.

"Yes, yes." She said while slowly standing up. "I believe you."

"But you should better stay on the side for today." Said Ginei. "After all you have been injured."

So Mica had no other choice than sitting down into the shadow of a tree and she stared at her training friends before sighing.

_Then I'll try to get more power by talking with Kurokage..._ She thought and wondered how to summon her Zanpakuto while being in her body when Kurokage materialized itself in it Katana form before her, stuck in the ground.

"_You called?"_ She heard Kurokage with a slight chuckle saying.

"Y...yeah." Mica muttered surprised before smiling and closed her eyes. "I bet talking with you makes me stronger..."

"_It does. Your reiatsu is getting more steady with it." _Kurokage replied. When Mica closed her eyes she was in her Inner World. This time it looked more like a forest with still scary looking trees and dark sky without any light. Kurokage sat in the middle of the forest in front of her. She could see him properly now. He had pulled his hood down and a scarf hid his nose and mouth. He wears dark clothes and bandages around his body and she knew what he exactly was. She recognized him as a Ninja by the kunai and shuriken he had attached to a belt on his waist. Before him stood a bottle of sake on the ground and he held a little bowl with the liquid in his hand.

"Don't tell me you're drinking." Mica said while approaching him.

"I do." He somehow managed to drink the sake without pulling the scarf down and then he put the bottle with sake away.

"So... is there another way to get stronger in a short time?" Mica asked. "You seem to know everything."

"Well, there is. Kisuke Urahara found a way to get Bankai in the space of two days." Kurokage answered. "It's called _Tenshintai_. I bet it's somewhere in his place."

Mica got a slight idea when he told her about the Tenshintai. She bite on her bottom lip while thinking that she will be able to gain Bankai and defeat Satsugai-sha.

"Don't think it's this easy." Kurokage said. "It won't be. Usual shinigami need ten years to be able to use Bankai and to be able to control it's powers totally you will need more time. You and Haruto may be the only ones of the shinigami group in Karakura Town who are the strongest."

"Y... yeah... but..."

"No buts. I will help you gain Bankai when you want to. But I warn you, it's not easy." He added and Mica felt herself grinning.

"Thanks." She said. "But first I need to train my Shikai to use it properly."

"Everyone of the group besides of Mamoru is able to use Shikai so you can train with them." Kurokage said and slowly Mica returned to the reality and her eyes popped open. Then she jumped on her feet and looked over to Haruto who stood by the side and watched the others train.

"Haruto!" She went over to him. "I can't sit around here. You have to train my Shikai with me."

"Are you sure?" He asked and raised the eyebrows and Mica nod.

"Yes, please!"

"All right, then... let's go over somewhere else." Haruto turned around and smirked when she saw his relative getting fired up because of she wanted to train.

**I'm not a Martial Artist at all... but I have quite a good knowledge about Martial Arts so... I bet that's why I was able to write the sparring between Mica and Mamoru.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	14. Tenshintai

**Chapter 14**

**-Tenshintai-**

The time with training Shikai passed quite quickly and Mica wondered why her Zanpakuto wasn't talking with her and giving her advice how to move like he was before.

After she fell exhausted on the ground she looked at her Zanpakuto which turned back into the usual, sealed state.

_Whats going on, Kurokage? You're so silent..._ she thought.

"_I'm only thinking. There's a way to earn Bankai, the special invention of Kisuke Urahara. But I bet it's in his home." _

Kisuke Urahara's home was the Urahara Shop in Mitsumiya.

_Do you really think that will help?_ She asked. _The invention?_

"_Your father and Kisuke had used it. It should help."_ Kurokage replied. _"And your father even had been not as powerful as you're now."_

Mica smiled when she heard that and stood up.

_That's an idea. I may will get stronger and be able to defeat Satsugai-sha..._ She thought and looked over to her friends. Haruto went over to them already to help training while Mica stood there and barely moved.

She thought over going over there now but that would only be suspicious. She didn't knew if the others would follow her or staying here.

So the only way would be to go over here in the night.

And so Mica waited all the time until the others went sleeping. She was barely training, she was more thinking over what this invention may be. Kurokage didn't told her what it was and she wasn't sure if she'll be able to handle it to manage using Bankai.

She was making thoughts about it the rest of the day and was surprised that the others went to sleep earlier but that was probably because of they were really exhausted from the training. So Mica waited some time until everyone was sleeping in a deep slumber and went looking first if everyone was really sleeping and then she changed into her shinigami form and told Al to go sleep before she went out to search for that invention from Kisuke, Tenshintai.

She needed some time to remember in which was the Urahara Shop lays, after all the last time she had been there was around two years ago. She followed the path she had walked with Eliza back then until she stood in front of the house in the old Japanese style and it was closed.

"I bet only the shop of the house is closed." She said and walked around the house, searching for a back door and found one. But the door was closed.

She sigh and took a hair pin out and opened with it the door. Then she shoved it aside and walked inside. The hall of this house gave her a feeling of being home although it seemed like no one was here, too. Usually – when Kisuke and Tessai aren't home – Jinta and Ururu were here and took care of the shop but they wasn't here.

"I wonder what these two are doing..." Mica muttered while she looked around the house. She was searching for the place where this Tenshintai may lay.

As she reached the living room suddenly Kurokage's voice echoed in her head.

"_Stop! Underneath you!"_ Mica stopped and then she looked down on the ground. She seemed to stood on a trap door and went aside before opening it. Far underneath the Urahara Shop was a stony landscape. And it seemed to be quite huge, like it seems.

"Wow. That's something I never had expected." She said.

"_I bet the Tenshintai is in Kisuke Urahara's lab."_ Kurokage said. So Mica went to the way where she expected Kisuke's lab and then she looked around the room. She didn't tried to touch too may of these things and then she found something in the form of a human being. It was thin and white.

"Is this... the Tenshintai?" She asked and took it in her hands. She stared at it for some time before she returned to the underground base and jumped down.

"I bet several shinigami had been trained here." She said and looked around.

She placed the Tenshintai against an rock and stared at it.

"How does it function?" She asked.

"_Stab it. Then I will materialize and will teach you Bankai although it will need some time to manage to use it." _Kurokage answered and then Mica drew her Zanpakuto and looked at the Tenshintai for a moment before she took a deep breathe.

Then she pierced the figure with her Zanpakuto and it stuck there for a moment. Then the whole Katana turned into black dust and encompassed Tenshintai. And in the next moment stood there Kurokage in front of Mica.

"Shall we begin?" He asked and raised his hand. He clasped in his hands and then thousand of swords appeared around Mica and himself.

"What...?!" She looked around.

"One of them is the real Kurokage. You shall find it and pierce me with it." He pointed with the thumb at his chest. Mica looked at him and then she smiled and reached out her arm to the very first sword sticking out of the ground.

"All right." She said and grabbed it. Then she pulled it out of the ground and pounced at Kurokage but he only raised his arm and crashed the sword with his hand.

"I think this will go on like this for some time." He said and although he had the mask which covered his mouth Mica could see how he smirked. Then he attacked her and she barely avoided him and reached for the next sword.

This kind of fight went on for the whole night like this and for Mica it was exhausting after some time but she tried to ignore it although her muscles were quite stiff.

"You even hadn't got any time to relax like the others and still you try to get stronger. Respect." Kurokage said and Mica smiled as she felt the pain on her forehead and knew she had an injury here because of Kurokage. But she totally ignored it and instead she fought on, knowing that she was exhausted but she ignored it.

"You exactly know that I am not doing this for myself." She answered. "I'm doing this for the sake of my friends and family."

With this she grabbed the next sword but it broke again in Kurokage's hands.

Now, that they have spent fighting like this for some time by now it was pissing her off that she couldn't lay a hand on him and bite on her bottom lip.

_I have to get stronger! I have to!_ She thought. And felt suddenly a weird warmth around her heart and didn't understood what it meant. Kurokage seemingly noticed it because of he grinned.

"Like it seems these powers do want to get out but they can't. Something is stopping them from releasing." He said.

"Which powers?" Mica asked surprised.

"Don't you already thought it by yourself? You're a member of the royal family, even when not a pure-blood." Kurokage explained.

"Don't tell me you mean the powers of the royal blood." She muttered while she fought against him. But Kurokage only nodded and attacked her again. Mica grabbed the next sword but it also broke. Then suddenly She felt a pain around her heart and everything turned dark.

"H... huch?!"

Suddenly she found herself on the ground and looked up. There stood her mother in front of her and smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked and reached out a hand to her.

"Oka-chan..." Mica muttered with tears in her eyes and reached out to Eliza's hand. Eliza pulled her daughter on her feet and looked with a stern expression at Mica.

"I know it's tough to gain Bankai. My Zanpakuto didn't wanted to let me gain it through the Tenshintai." Eliza giggled when she remembered. Then she raised her hand and stroke over Mica's forehead where she got the injury from her own Zanpakuto.

"That's an illusion, right? That you're here." Mica said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not. Sota taught me a special technique which allows me to communicate with my own child." Eliza smiled at her. "I'm proud of you getting this strong in such a short time. Just like Ichigo back then. But you also have to know that you have got the powers of the royal blood hidden deep inside of you. It was exactly like with me, I gained these powers after some time, when I was trapped in an illusion and saw how Ichigo and Kisuke died. Because of this I was in such a Shock that it triggered the royal blood to release."

"I see." Mica said. "But... do you think that it will happen the same way with me?"

"Of course. You're a member of the royal family, too, right? So you will once release these powers. But right now you have to concentrate. Use the dojutsu! It will reveal the real happenings around you." Eliza said and smiled at her. Then she embraced Mica. "I hope I'll see you soon again, my pride."

Then suddenly Mica was back in the underground training base of the Urahara Shop and was fighting against Kurokage.

She could feel the tears in her eyes and suddenly her eyes were burning. Kurokage stared at her and grinned as her eyes turned from brown into purple and scanned the surroundings in search for the real Kurokage.

"It will reveal to your heart!" He shouted and attacked her again. "You shouldn't only search it with your eyes!"

_To my heart, huch?_ She thought. But how should she manage it?

She only thought over getting back the connection to the Soul Society and letting the others return to their home and family. Mica remembered their saddened looks and got a goal.

_I will help them get back their home and families. I will get stronger only for this!_ She thought and then felt a weird burning desire around her heart and she got surprised as suddenly she saw a katana encompassed by black dust.

The real Kurokage had showed itself to her as she thought about making something for her friends instead for herself. Mica grabbed the katana and then she threw it towards Kurokage. He didn't attempted to catch it and it pierced his chest.

"You did it." Kurokage said as the katana merged with him and smiled at Mica. "Congratulations... but you should train it with me... when you'll be well-rested." He said and grabbed Mica's hands.

"Sure." She answered and then Kurokage turned into black dust completely and ended as a sealed Zanpakuto in Mica's hands. She pulled it back and then she felt how she slowly fainted. She tried to get a hold of herself but it seemingly wasn't very effective and she fell on the ground while her consciousness faded away.


End file.
